Jika kau ada disini
by ryeid
Summary: Halo! Lacher, seorang siswi SMA, mengalami kehidupan normal bersama temannya, tapi semua kehidupannya berubah saat bertemu seseorang, maaf ralat, mungkin manusia. IP(fem)xDC. Pendek ya? summarynya XD. LOL. maklumi kalau genre salah XD.


Halo!  
Ini saya si makhluk terkutuk dari andromeda, kembali dengan story lain dan kali ini one shot, ya... one shot  
Fanfic ini IP(fem)xDC. Dengan tokoh sebagai berikut :  
- Lacher : Iron paladin (female)  
- Chung : Deadly Chaser  
- Aisha : Dimension Witch  
Langsung ke story!

* * *

'_Pip-pip. Pip-pip' _Sebuah jam digital berbunyi menunjukkan pukul 09.00, membangunkan seorang wanita yang sedang tertidur. Wanita tersebut memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pirang yang mencapai punggungnya, dan juga mata yang berwarna biru terang, Wanita itu bernama Lacher.

**(Lacher PoV)  
**_'Pip-pip. Pip-pip' _Jam digital yang aku letakkan di samping tempat tidur berbunyi, aku pun mematikan alarm dan bangun.  
"Sekarang hari-" Aku pun melihat kalender "-Sabtu" Aku pun mengambil handphone lalu membawanya ke dapur.  
Aku mengambil sehelai roti dan memasukkannya ke alat pemanggang, membuat teh, lalu menonton televisi dengan roti dan teh  
"Kulit kentang kini ada ekstr- umlah 51.4% yang dianta- AHAHAHA! Bagus sekali Patri- " suara-suara di televisi terus berganti karena aku terus mengganti channelnya dan akhirnya kembali ke saluran berita  
"-erti biasa kemacetan terjadi dimana-mana, terutama di Jalan raya 'X', disana kemacetannya sa..." Aku pun terus menonton televisi  
_"handphone ku tertinggal" _aku pun pergi kekamar mengambil handphone. Saat melihat handphone ada sekitar 16 email  
_"Banyak sekali" _pikirku, ternyata saat dilihat semua email itu dari 1 orang temanku, Aisha. Dia seorang artis, ya... Artis, kami satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas, tapi dia sering kerepotan. Karena perkerjaannya. Saat aku melihat email tersebut satu-persatu isinya hanya

"Lacher, aku sedang bebas nih, mau main? Yah aku sih yg mau main"  
"Lacher, jawab dong w"  
"Aku sudah ada di Mall 'Y', kalau mau datanglah, aku tunggu :3"  
"Lacher, tolong! Aku dikerubuni fansku T.T" dan beberapa email sisanya hanya seperti itu  
"(/\) maaf aku baru melihat email ini sekarang, maaf. Oh ya, masih butuh bantuan?" Aku membalas emailnya, lalu melihat ke cermin warisan turun temurun keluargaku, aku pernah hampir ditendang dari rumah karena mencoret-coret, yang untungnya tidak.  
"KYAAAAA!" Aku berteriak sambil melompat mundur kebelakang saat melihat cermin itu, yang memantulkan bukan bayanganku tetapi bayangan seorang lelaki muda yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama denganku.  
Lelaki tersebut menyadari teriakkanku dan juga berteriak "GYAAAA!" dan langsung melompat kebelakang juga namun dengan tambahan mengacungkan pistol ke arahku  
"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya kami berdua bersamaan  
"Kulaporkan/Kutembak kau!" Kami berkata bersamaan"  
"Jangan mendahuluiku!" Sahut kami bersamaan lagi, aku pun menenangkan pikiranku, sepertinya dia juga melakukan hal yang sama, aku pun memerhatikan bahwa tempat dia berada bukanlah di kamarku tapi tempat lebih sederhana dan terawat (atau jarang ditempati). Dan juga setelah diperhatikan wajahku mirip sekali dengannya tanpa sadar aku mendekatinya (maksudnya cerminnya) dan menyentuhkan tanganku ke cermin, ke tempat dia juga menyentuhkan tangannya, entah mengapa aku merasa aku bisa mengerti mengapa dia ada di sana, walaupun kami baru bertemu, aku menjauhkan tanganku dari cermin.  
"Na-Namaku Lacher" Aku memperkenalkan diri "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku  
"A-Aku Chung, Chung Seiker" dia menjawab  
"Jadi, kau siapa?" Aku bertanya, mungkin kurang sopan  
"Seperti yang kukatakan aku Chung, Chung Seiker" Jawabnya  
"Bu- bukan maksudku, kau itu siapa? Nanti jadi maksudku kau itu... " Aku berpikir keras  
"Oh" Chung sepertinya mengerti maksudku "Aku pangeran Hamel, tapi saat ini sedang diusir dari rumah, yah... Begitulah"  
"Hamel? Apa itu nama negara? Atau Benua? Kalian masih memakai sistem pemerintahan Kerajaan" Tanyaku  
"Sebentar, kau tidak tahu Hamel, itu kerajaan termashyur di Elrios" Kata Chung keheranan  
"Elrios aku tak pernah mendengar tempat itu di Bumi atau bahkan galaksi Bimasakti dan Andromeda" Balasku  
"Bumi?" Chung keheranan "Tunggu jadi kita simpulkan. Aku, Chung, tinggal di Elrios. Dan kau Lacher, tinggal di Bumi" Kata Chung  
"Ya, Bumi lebih tepatnya Negara 'Z' di kota 'N'" Aku menambahkan "Kesampingkan soal itu, tadi kau bilang pangeran yang diusir, jadi kau diusir dari tempatmu?" Tanyaku  
"Tidak sepenuhnya benar, sebenarnya ada tradisi keluargaku dimana saat sudah berusia 17 tahun, orang tersebut harus merasakan hidup seperti orang biasa" Balasnya panjang lebar  
"Jadi sekarang kau hidup normal, bekerja seperti itu?" Tanyaku  
"Ya, seperti itulah" Chung membalas  
"Hebat sekali keluargamu itu, dengan entengnya membiarkan penerus kerajaannya hidup tanpa pengawasan" Kataku  
"Tidak tanpa pengawasan, sebenarnya ada beberapa orang yang secara rahasia dikirim untuk mengawasiku. Yah, lagipula walaupun para bandit atau monster aku masih bisa melindungi diriku dengan ini" Kata Chung sambil memutar-mutarkan pistolnya di tangannya  
"Tunggu, bandit memang ada di sini tetapi monster, apa maksudmu makhluk tak jelas yang menyerang manusia begitu?" Tanya ku  
"Tidak, mereka seperti phoru, cockatigle (bener kan nulisnya?), glitters, demon." Chung menjelaskan "Maksudmu mereka tidak ada di sana?" Tanya Chung  
"Tidak, tidak ada monster, hanya ada binatang, yah... mereka dimanfaatkan untuk diambil keuntungannnya, tapi ada juga yang suka menyerang dan mereka tidak punya akal" Aku menjelaskan  
**Skip aja wokeh! Pokoknya mereka saling menjelaskan tentang perbedaan kedua dunia masing-masing**

* * *

"Aku tak menyangka, ada sihir di sana, maksudku biasanya di film atau game di dunia ini tema fantasy itu hanya sihir, pedang, monster, tetapi tak ada teknologi" Aku terkagum  
"Ya, aku pun kagum bahwa di sana selalu damai (setidaknya di sebagian besar negara) dan hewan yang jinak (juga sebagiannnya)" Kata Chung terkagum  
"Ya, aku juga tak menyangka akan ada du-" Kata-kataku terputus oleh dering handphoneku "Ah, maaf" Aku sedikit menunduk pada Chung lalu mengambil handphoneku dan mengeceknya, benar saja email dari Aisha. Aku pun membaca isinya  
"(`3`) Lacher jahat. Baru membalas emailku sekarang, untung aku bisa kabur, walaupun harus kabur kembali ke rumah T.T Lain kali bangun lebih pagi dong"  
Akupun mengetik balasan email Aisha "Ah, maaf. Kau tahukan kebiasaanku bangun siang jika tidak ada rencana XD. Lagipula kau masih bisa lolos kan? =w=" lalu menutup HP-ku, Chung hanya memperhaikan gerak-gerikku  
"Jadi itu alat komunikasi di sana" Chung menunjuk ke arah handphone  
"Ya, begitulah. Bagaimana di sana?"  
"Terkadang bisa menggunakan surat atau nasod" dia berfikir untuk hal yang lainnya "terkadang ada juga mage yang bisa telepati"  
"Telepati, kupikir kemampuan itu Cuma omong koso-" aku berhenti berbicara saat melihat jam di handphone  
"ada apa?" Chung bertanya  
"tidak, sudah sangat siang disini" Aku tahu di sana mereka tidak memakai jam untuk waktu dan hanya memakai siang, sore, malam, dsb.  
"Lalu?"  
"Aku belum mandi"  
"Mandi?! Kau bangsawan?" Chung bertanya aku terheran pada pertanyaannya  
"Tidak, tapi pada zaman ini semua orang –yang ingin- bisa mandi"  
"Zaman ini?"  
"Ya, begitulah" akupun pergi ke kamar mandi

* * *

"Jadi... Kau hanya tinggal sendiri" Chung tiba-tiba bertanya saat aku sedang mengetik di laptopku  
"Ya, sementara ini. Ibuku pulang setelah 3 minggu bekerja, tinggal 2 minggu lagi" aku menjawab tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari layar  
"Ayahmu?" Chung bertanya, aku terdiam oleh pertanyaannya "Baiklah kita lewat pertanyaan ini" Chung mengerti apa maksudku "kau sedang apa?"  
"Ah, ini, sedang mengerjakan tugas"  
"Sulit?"  
"tidak. Omong-omong kau bekerja kan?"  
"Ya"  
"Pekerjaan apa?"  
"Yah... karena aku menanam buah dan sayuran, terkadang aku menjualnya. Dan kadang aku membantu orang"  
"Membantu orang?"  
"Ya, terkadang ada orang yang menulis permintaan untuk membantunya di papan tengah kota, aku tinggal mengambil surat permintaannya, menemui orangnya lalu saat permintaannya terpenuhi, aku diberi imbalan"  
"Seperti quest dalam game"  
"YA! Itu!" aku terkejut Chung tiba-tiba berteriak  
"Eh, kau tahu game?"  
"Bukan, maksudnya kami menyebut permintaan-permintaan itu quest"  
"Hmm... Begitu"  
"Tapi aneh juga..." Kata Chung  
"Ya..." Aku juga satu pikiran dengan Chung  
"Terlalu kebetulan nama suatu benda untuk dan fungsi suatu benda sama, padahal dimensi kita berbeda kan?"  
"Tentu, apa pernah kau melihat atau mendengar hal yang aneh disana?"  
"Heh" Chung tertawa ringan "disini selalu terjadi fenomena aneh, seperti laut tiba-tiba surut, orang tiba-tiba bertambah tua dalam beberapa menit, dan bahkan me-" Kata-kata Chung berhenti dia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu "Merobek lubang dimensi!"  
"A... Apa itu mungkin?" Aku bertanya, tak yakin apa perkataan Chung benar  
"Ya, aku pernah mendengar dan membaca di buku, ada orang yang dapat membuka dimensi lain bahkan mengatur waktu sesuka hati"  
"Disini pun ada rumor orang yang dapat berpindah..." Kami terus bercakap, aku sampai tidak sadar waktu sudah malam

* * *

**~3 minggu kemudian~**

"Hey, Lacher" Panggil Aisha  
"Ya?"  
"Ibumu akan pulang minggu ini kan?"  
"Ya" Aku baru ingat Ibu akan pulang minggu ini, mungkin aku terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Chung. Tapi mengobrol dengannya memang sangat seru, terkadang dia membantuku menjawab soal, atau yang lainnya.  
"Hei, ada apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bengong dan pulang cepat, bahkan jarang bermain denganku, tapi memang biasanya jarang sih."  
"Hmm... Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa"  
"Jangan-jangan..." Aisha tersenyum dengan wajah ingin tahunya "Kau sudah punya pacar ya?"  
"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya!"  
"Kalau memang begitu... ya sudah" Aisha pun memainkan handphonenya  
_"Tumben sekali Aisha menerima alasan begitu saja..." _pikirku _"Nanti sejak kapan handphone Aisha berwarna biru dan gantungan handphone itu..." _aku pun mengambil handphone itu begitu sadar bahwa handphone itu milikku  
"Cepat juga sadarnya" Aisha menggerutu  
"dasar kau ini..."

"Aku pulang..." aku berkata sambil memasuki rumahku, tidak ada jawaban. Akupun mengecek cermin yang sudah ku pindahkan ke ruang tengah, karena takut Chung mengintip selagi aku mengganti baju. Tidak ada Chung di rumahnya (di cermin). _"Yah... sudahlah lagi pula dia memang biasa menghilang begini" _pikirku. Akupun mengerjakan tugas sekolahku

"Hei! Lacher!" Panggil Chung dari cermin "Sedang ap- Owh, mengerjakan tugas"  
"Ya, dan aku ingin sedikit ketenangan, tugas kali ini cukup sulit"  
"Baiklah jika kau meminta" Aku mendengar Chung duduk di kursi dan mulai menulis sesuatu  
_"Apa dia juga punya tugas disana?" _Pertanyaan itu kubiarkan menetap di kepalaku untuk nanti kutanyakan.  
Beberapa puluh menit kemudian aku menyelesaikan tugasku, maaf ralat, maksudku salah satu tugasku  
"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Chung  
"Yah... salah satunya" aku berkata sambil mengeluarkan buku yang lain  
"Sepertinya repot menjadi pelajar" kata Chung  
"Tentu, sangat. Oh, ya. Apa kau juga belajar?" Aku bertanya  
"Aku selalu disuruh belajar sejak umurku 4 tahun, tak ada hari libur, kecuali jika ayahku membiarkanku libur, biasanya hanya 1 hari dalam 1 bulan" Kata Chung. Aku hanya diam terkejut akan omongan Chung  
"Hebat juga kau bisa bertahan" kataku  
"Ya, maka karena itu tradisi keluargaku sudah aku tunggu-tunggu, dan aku diusir lebih cepat. Ayahku baru di usir saat berusia 22 tahun. Heh, aku besyukur aku diusir saat umurku 17" Chung bahagia saat menceritakannya "Ah, iya seharusnya kau mengerjakan tugas maaf mengganggu"  
Aku tanpa sadar tersenyum "kau benar" dan mulai kembali mengerjakan tugas

* * *

**(Chung PoV)  
**Aku melihat Lacher tersenyum, senyum yang sangat lepas. Entah mengapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Akupun melihat kertas yang kupegang, di kertas itu ada gambar Lacher yang sedang duduk dengan anggun. Aku meremas kertas tersebut dan melemparnya ke perapian, mengambil kertas baru dan menggambar wajah Lacher, dengan senyumnya yang tadi.  
Setelah cukup lama Lacher menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, sementara aku masih menggambarnya, tepatnya tinggal sentuhan akhir.  
"Hei, Chung dari tadi kau sedang apa?" Lacher bertanya  
"Menggambar, biasanya kulakukan saat sedang ada waktu senggang"  
"Hmm... begitu, boleh aku lihat? Maksudku saat sudah selesai" Lacher bertanya dengan sedikit semangat, mungkin ini menarik perhatiannya  
"Tidak masalah. Ya, jika kau mau melihatnya, sekarang sudah selesai, lagipula ini untukmu.  
"Eh, tapi bagaimana caramu me-" Lacher hendak berkata tapi dia berhenti setelah menyadari sebuah kertas muncul di genggamannya "Ba- bagaimana bi-"  
"Aku bisa sihir ringan untuk menteleportasi barang ringan asalkan tahu lokasinya" Aku memotong pembicaraan Lacher, aku bisa digampar ayahku kalau tahu aku memotong omongan seorang perempuan. Lacher melihat gambaranku, aku sedikit tegang. Dia tersenyum, mukanya sedikit memerah  
"Terima kasih" Lacher berterima kasih. Hanya dengan ucapan dan muka senangnya, aku merasa wajahku menghangat dan jantungku berdetak lagi. Tiba-tiba handphone Lacher berdering, Lacher mengambilnya dan menjawab panggilan, tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan handphonenya, mengambil tasnya dan langusng pergi keluar  
_"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja" _aku berpikir, aku pun menyaksikan tayangan berita yang ada di televisi, yang lupa dimatikan oleh Lacher  
"Terjadi sebuah tabrakan antara taksi dengan sebuah bis, pengemudi taksi telah meninggal sementara penumpangnya sedang dalam keadaan kritis, penumpang dan pengemudi bis tak ada yang terluka. Penumpang taksi yang terluka adalah seorang..." aku tak mendengarkan lanjutan kata-kata orang itu begitu melihat foto korban, begitu mirip dengan Lacher hanya saja lebih tua.

* * *

Lacher baru pulang malam sekali, dia pulang ditemani oleh temannya. Akupun langsung menutup cermin dengan kain hitam agar tak terlihat oleh temannya dan hanya mendengarkan permbicaraan mereka.  
"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Lacher?" Aku yakin itu suara temannya  
"Ya, maaf sudah merepotkanmu, dan terima kasih telah menemaniku" Suara Lacher terdengar lemas  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu..." dari suara temannya, dia ingin terus menemani Lacher "Telfon aku jika ada apa-apa" Temannya sepertinya pergi meninggalkan Lacher, sepertinya dia teman yang sangat baik. Karena sepertinya aman aku mengambil kembali kain hitam yang menutupi cermin, aku melihat Lacher dengan lemas berjalan ke arahku, dan bersandar di cermin  
"C.. Chung..." Lacher berkata dengan sedih, aku menyandarkan bahuku ke saja aku benar-benar dapat meminjamkannya ke Lacher. Setelah cukup lama Lacher tertidur, Aku mengantuk dan juga tertidur

"_Ibu! Ibu tidak apa-apa?"  
"Ya Chung, Ibu hanya kurang sehat"  
"Kalau begitu Chung akan merawat Ibu"  
"Terima kasih, tapi berjanjilah kau akan menjadi raja yang hebat, meneruskan ayahmu nanti"  
"Ya, tentu!"_

_Beberapa hari kemudian  
"... dia, yang mulia, ratu Seiker. Hidup dengan tenang di sa..."_

Aku terjaga dari tidurku, melihat Lacher tertidur di sampingku.  
_"Mengapa aku teringat kembali pada saat itu?" _Aku berfikir _"Mungkin aku harus melakukannya" _pikirku, aku pun berdiri

Jangan hiraukan saya, saya Cuma sebuah kata yang diupah untuk jadi line.

**(Lacher PoV)  
**Aku terbangun oleh dering telepon rumahku dini hari, aku tidak ingat tertidur di depan cermin dan aku tidak ingat memakai selimut. Tak memedulikan hal-hal itu, aku menerima panggilan tersebut  
"Halo?"  
"Anda Lacher?" tanya seseorang di telepon  
"Ya, ada apa?"  
"Kami dari rumah sakit 'B'. Kami ingin memberi kabar bahwa Ibu anda sudah sadar dari komanya" Mendengar kabar tersebut, aku sangat bahagia sampai-sampai tidak percaya akan perkataan orang tersebut, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir saking bahagianya  
"I-Ibu sudah sadar?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan  
"Ya"  
"Te-Terima kasih atas kabarnya"  
"Ya, sama-sama" orang tersebut menutup teleponnya, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama  
"Chung! Chung!" Aku memanggil Chung, tapi cerminnya hanya memantulkan bayangan ruangan ini  
_"Mungkin dia mentupnya dengan lemari, kadang dia melakukannya saat sedang 'Tugas rahasianya' yang sering dia bicarakan" _Pikirku, aku mengambil handphone, tas, dan lain-lain (yang sering dibawa perempuan pas mau pergi mendadak, aku gak tau apa-apa) dan pergi ke rumah sakit 'B' yang kebetulan cukup dekat

"Chung!" Aku memanggilnya, tapi tak ada jawaban. "_Mungkin dia sedang pergi ke kota lain" _pikirku. Tapi keadaan ini berlanjut sampai beberapa hari kemudian.  
Saat sedang membersihkan rumah, tepatnya sedang menyapu bawah kursi, aku menemukan sebuah kertas, akupun memeriksanya. Aku terkejut apa yang ada di kertas itu. Sketsa aku sedang berdiri berdua berpegangan tangan dengan, Chung. Entah mengapa aku meneteskan air mata begitu melihat gambar ini, aku membalik kertas tersebut dan disitu tertulis

'Maafkan aku, Terima kasih'

Aku tak dapat membendung air mataku begitu melihat kalimat itu.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian  
"Untungnya untuk sementara ini kita terbebas dari tugas ya, Lacher?" Kata temanku Aisha  
"Sementara ini"  
"Kuliah memang berat" Aisha mengeluh "Ah, tunggu sebentar Lacher" Kata Aisha, aku mengerti maksudnya saat melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah melambaikan tangan ke arah Aisha, Aisha membalas lambaiannya dan pergi ke arah lelaki tersebut. Aku pun memandangi langit, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki menubrukku dan terjatuh, buku yang dibawanya berserakan. Laki-laki tersebut dengan cepat mengambil kembali keseimbangannya dan mengumpulkan bukunya  
"Ah, maafkan aku" Aku berkata sambil membantunya mengambilkan buku  
"Tidak, tidak masalah" dia berkata, aku menyerahkan kepadanya buku yang sudah kukumpulkan "Terima kasih" Katanya sambil menerima buku yang kuserahkan. Air mata mengalir dari mataku tanpa kusadari saat melihat wajahnya, akupun menghapusnya.  
"Namaku Lacher. Siapa namamu?" Aku memberikan lengan untuk berjabat

"Namaku Chung. Chung Seiker, salam kenal" dia menerima jabatan tanganku

* * *

Baiklah sampai sini saja, puas? ga? ya udah, pasrah aja  
Ya... saya nulis story ini di tablet jadi maaf kalo ada salah ketik (biasanya juga salah ketik) ~(-.-)~  
Saya mau nulis apa ya tadi? lupa... Sudahlah lewat saja.  
Mohon review, terima kasih sudah membaca.  
Oh, iya di story ini saya nulis petunjuk apa ID sama password Elsword IDN saya, saya jamin gak akan ada yang tau XD (yakin sekali kau)  
Sekali lagi terima kasih!


End file.
